


How to tell your friend to shut up?

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying friend, Cute Sammy, Cute story, Dean upset, F/M, Reader is a friend with the Winchester, your friend is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being the Winchester's friend, along with your other friend you want her to shut up cause it's annoying. You come up with several idea but Dean make it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to tell your friend to shut up?

**Author's Note:**

> I just has a friend and she's annoying. This is when the idea come out then I write this story. Happy reading everyone.

She's not going to stop talking. My ears going to explode anytime soon.   
"Hey YN? You okay?" Suddenly Sam asked. "I'm not okay."   
"Why? What's wrong?" I looked at my friend and turned back to Sam. I pretend that I'm sick. Sam find an excuse and carry me to the nearest motel room in bridal style. And BANZAI!! I've got my freedom back.   
"Sorry Sam. I'm not sick. I hate that witch." I just laugh and went out from the bed. "Witch? Where?" I can see his face changes.   
"No no no. That my friend can't stop talking."   
"She? Oh... oh... I get it." We both burst into a laughter.   
"Hey... next time if you forced to stay with her, why don't you..."   
\-----------------  
The next day, I'm with her again cause' of some stupid case that we're working on it. It's the same moments as yesterday and suddenly my phone rang and I answer the phone. She stop talking. Actually, it's a fake call that I set up on my phone after Sam tought me. And I tried my best to get away from her. She's not nice, she's like a 'witch' to me. But suddenly, Dean is with me look annoyed at the girl. "Shut up, bitch!" Oh shit. Oh shit. I thought.   
"Why are you saying I'm a bitch? Jerk!" She won't stop. Dean make it more worse.   
"Aren't you tired talking about some nonesense weird shit?! We are here to save people, not to hear your shit!!"   
"Hey! Talking is not a crime Winchester!"   
"But you should know the limit! We-"   
"All right, all right! Both of you! Stop it!! Geez! Tessa!! You are so noisy! Get the hell outta here! If we got kill because of you, I'm gonna haunt you when I becomes a vengeful spirit! You hear me?!"   
"Okay, whatever! I'm outta here!! Just don't die!!" She walk out through the door. Dean look at me in suspicious expression on his face.   
"What?!" I said.   
"No no no. YN. You awesome, do you know that?" I can't help but smile. I am awesome. I know that long time ago.


End file.
